Prized Destiny
by SpecialK92
Summary: Someone with police record is in Angel Grove. There is a big change with Kimberly. She is falling asleep in class, loosing weight, isn't eating very much, and is weak. When Tommy accidently learns Coach Schmidt's secret, he is forced to make the hardest decision regarding what is best for Kimberly.
1. News Flash

The Angel Grove Youth Center was probably the number one hang out for students at Angel Grove High. Students often went there for lunch, breaks, and during non-school hours. In that place students could do their homework, practice martial arts and gymnastics, play the arcade games, and always get pretty much whatever they wanted to eat. And you couldn't forget the smoothies and milk shakes that Ernie made. He was always making new smoothies and was eager for students to try them. Ernie was high respected by students and faculty at Angel Grove High because he was kind, honest, and a friend to all. He even kept a radio and a TV in the center for students to watch the news. Students were always gathered around the TV or radio watching the news regarding six multicolored super heroes known as the power rangers. They were known for their bravery, commitment, and scarifies that they made to keep the city safe from monster attacks.

This time there was something else on the news that had gathered everyone's attention. There was a spy in the area and the police was looking for that person. That person had a huge police record. "Ernie, I assure you that Skull and I will be the ones to arrest that person," Bulk promised Ernie as they sat in front of the small box.

"Bulk, you don't even know who the spy is yet," stated Ernie, while he turned up the volume on the screen. "I'm sure that they will give a description of the person and show their picture."

"Once we get a description, we'll will start investigating," Skull promised as he pulled out a small note pad and a pen.

Across the room, Tommy Oliver was watching his girlfriend practice gymnastics. She was probably the most talented and skilled gymnast there was, well that was Tommy's opinion. "Beautiful, I think you're ready for the competition," Tommy praised Kimberly when she got off the narrow balance beam."

"Kimberly, you're looking really good."

A middle-aged man with a strange accent walked into the youth center. "Tommy, do you remember Gunther Schmidt?" she asked. "He was at my last gymnastics competition."

"It's good to see you again," Tommy greeted as he shook hands with the coach.

All of them walked over to an empty table and took a seat. "I'm glad you called," smiled Coach Schmidt.

"I called him because I want to try to make it to the Pan Global Games," Kimberly revealed. Ever since she was a little girl, her dream was to try to make it to the Pan Global Games. She could picture herself standing in a huge stadium as she was award a trophy and a gold metal when she won the Pan Global Games.

Tommy glared at Coach Schmidt while they were talking. How long did he know her? Why was he so interested in her? He had only seen her in one competition. Tommy couldn't give an explanation. Tommy could feel it in his bones that there was more to this man.

"She has a really good chance of making it to the Pan Global Games," expressed Coach Schmidt as he glanced at the handsome young fellow. He could sense that he needed to be careful around Tommy. What if this boy could figure out his secret? Or even worse, what if he knew what his secret was. "I'm new in Angel Grove and I've started coaching gymnastics at Angel Grove High. I am a coach at the fitness center and I go around to the schools in the areas in the community and give gymnastics lessons. I have a lot of spare time on my hands and have time to train her."

Kimberly's eyes lit up like Christmas lights and she was so tickled. "I'd love for you to train to me," she squealed.

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow," Coach Schmidt replied as he walked out of the youth center.

"This is like a dream come true!" Kimberly cheered as she got up from the table. "I'm going to go to the mall and buy some new clothes to wear to my training. I want everything to go over prefect!" She quickly grabbed her stuff and left the youth center.

* * *

Tommy got up and walked over to the counter to order a smoothie. "Tommy, I'm trying out a triple berry and banana smoothie recipe," Ernie stated. He had his cutting board out and was cutting up a banana and some strawberries. Next to his cutting board was blue berries and raspberries. "Would you like to be one of the first ones to try it out."

"I'd love to," Tommy answered. He always enjoyed Ernie's delicious smoothies and always looked forward to seeing what type of smoothie recipe that he was going to try next. "I know it will turn out great."

"That's what Bulk and Skull said too," pointed out Ernie. Bulk and Skull were sitting at the counter in their junior police uniforms. They had out a note pad and looked as if they were taking notes.

As Ernie was beginning to prepare the delicious treat, Tommy walked over to his two classmates. "Hard at work?" asked Tommy as he saw them hard at work.

"There is a spy in the area and we are determined to find out who it is," Bulk declared as he was comparing notes with Skull. He could sense that Tommy wasn't his normal self. Maybe he knew something about this mystery person. "What's wrong Tommy?"

"Well, I'm worried about Kim," he confessed as took a seat next to them. "I don't trust-"

A loud noise came from the kitchen. The room became quit and a pen could be heard if it was dropped. "JUST GREAT!" Ernie cried in frustration. He walked back to the counter and his colorful Hawaiian shirt was covered in stains.

"What happened?" Tommy question as he got up from his seat. He grabbed some napkins and started to wipe the counter down.

"My blender exploded and it stopped working," Ernie blurted out as he was moping the floor. "The school band concert is tonight and I promised everyone that I'd have a new smoothie ready. I can't leave to buy another blender and more ingredients. I don't have anyone that can watch the juice bar."

"Ernie, I'll watch the juice bar," Tommy suggested when he finished wiping down the counter. " You go buy a new blender and more ingredients."

"You're a life saver, Tommy!" thanked Ernie as he grabbed his ingredient list. "I'll be back in 30 minutes."

As soon as Ernie exited the building, Bulk and Skull went over to Tommy. He was watching the 4:00 news and his eyes were glued to the TV. "Earlier today, we revealed that a spy is in the area. He's middle-aged, grey hair, 5'11" and has a heavy accent" explained the reporter. "Everyone please be on the alert."

"Oh, No!" Tommy fretted as he thought about Kimberly. "What am I going to do?"

"Tommy, what is it?" Skull asked in concern.

"It's that guy that came in here earlier today," Tommy gulped as he took a seat. "I sensed that there is something not right about him. He offered to train Kim in his spare time."

"Tommy, Bulk and I are on the case!" Skull announced with full confidence. "We'll find out everything we can about this man."


	2. Trainning Begins

Kimberly stood confidently in line behind the other gymnasts as Coach Schmidt began the training session weighting them on the scale. She had been doing gymnastics for years and never heard of daily weighing sessions. Nevertheless, Coach Schmidt was classified to one the best gymnastics coaches ever, and was she to question a legend like Coach Schmidt?

 _" You're a pound off."_

 _"I'm sorry," a girl around Kimberly's height murmured. "Sir, it's just a pound."_

 _"Just a pound? Get off my scale!"_

Kimberly's eyes narrowed as she took in what she had just heard. The girl quickly passed everyone with warm tears streaming down her face. She quickly wiped her face. "I hope he doesn't embarrass me like that," Kimberly prayed as she got closer to the scale.

It was finally Kimberly's turn. Her heart began to pound as she nervously stood on the scale. "How tall are you?" asked Coach Schmidt

"Five feet," she replied as she slowly began to lose confidence.

Coach Schmidt began to weigh her and saw she was 120 pounds. "You need to watch your calories," he smirked as he glanced up at her as she stood on the scale. "You need to lose ten pounds."

"But, this is average for a girl my height," Kimberly answered as she got off the scale.

"Do you want to be the best or be average like other women your height. What you were before isn't good enough for me!" Coach Schmidt screamed in her face. "To succeed is to be stronger, faster, and higher. The only way you can do this is to lose weight."

She hung her head and sadly walked away from the scales. "I feel like I'm the fattest person in the gym," Kimberly thought to herself. If she was fat why didn't anyone tell her that she needed to lose weight? Why did Tommy call her "Beautiful"? The next time he called her "Beautiful", she was going to ask him not to call her that anymore. She didn't think she was worthy of being told she was pretty.

Kimberly watched as a tall girl with long black hair stood up on the scale. "Great Job, Tara!" cheered Coach Schmidt as he started clapping. "You're down to 95 pounds!"

* * *

"I can't believe that the football didn't lose a game all season!" Aisha cheered when the crowd broke out in applause when the buzzer went off. She noticed that Tommy wasn't the only one clapping. It appeared that he could care less now as his mind was wondering. "Tommy, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," he lied when he saw Rocky make his way through the crowd to his friends. "I'll catch you inside the youth center." Tommy got up from the bleachers and headed inside. All he could think about was Kimberly. She had only been doing her training under Coach Schmidt for a week. And he was already seeing a big difference in her. She had been sleeping during study hall every day, she was only eating things with low calories, and she had fainted after they fought Rita and Zedd's tengas.

He made his way into the youth center and noticed that Ernie was making a big cake. "Hey, Tommy," greeted Ernie when he watched the white ranger walk into the room. "How did the football team do?"

"They won the game," Tommy replied as he took a seat at table. Kimberly's blue bookbag was sitting in the chair. Why wasn't she at the game? Was she practicing the whole time? "Ernie have you seen Kimberly?"

"Yeah, she was. She spent the two hours doing gymnastics," Ernie confirmed as he was finishing putting the frosting on the cake. "An hour and a half ago, she said she was going home."

Meanwhile, Kimberly was soaking in the tub. The water was getting cold and she turned the faucet on to warm up the water. She was still tired from train all day and she leaned back as the warm water began to fill the tub. Her eyes got heavy and they slowly closed.

Tommy was still sitting in the youth center waiting for his friends to come for cake and punch. He wanted to be able to enjoy the party with his friends, but he needed something to get his mind of things. Maybe, a nice warm soak in the bath tub would take his mind of things. He walked into the newly finished bathroom and stripped out of his clothes and laid them on the padded bench.

Once he laid his clothes on the bench, he headed to the tub. Suddenly, he noticed that he was standing in a puddle. Looking down he saw that water had ran over the edge of the bath tub. Tommy started walked over the tub taking baby steps and hoping he wouldn't fall. When he reached tub, he pulled the shower curtain back and saw Kimberly stretched out in the tub. "KIMBERLY!" He quickly lifted her out of the tub and sat her on the bench. Kneeling beside her, he checked for a pulse.

Kimberly felt the air from the furnace blowing and her bare skin as she began to shiver. "Where am I?" she moaned as she slowly woke up and saw that Tommy was in the room. "AAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"Kim are you okay?" Tommy asked in a worried voice as he grabbed a towel and handed it to her. "I was really scared?" She yanked the towel out of his hand wrapped it around herself.

"What were you doing in here?!" she snapped in a disgusted voice. "Are you spying on me?"

His face turned bright red from embarrassment as he quickly put his boxers back on. "I came into soak in the tub," Tommy swore as he watched her tear up. "Beautiful, I promise you that I didn't know you were in here."

"Tommy, I wish that you'd stop calling me that," Kimberly requested as she walked over to the other side of the room to get her clothes from the cubby hole. "I'm going in the closet to get dressed." She went inside the closet and the very first thing she saw was a tall mirror... She dropped her clothes on the floor.

As she stood in front of the mirror, she saw a fat girl staring in front of her. Tears streamed down her face and she started sobbing when she saw herself in the mirror. Tommy quickly put on his khakis, Henley, and flannel shirt. "Kim!" Tommy fretted as he walked to the closet and opened the door and found her in front of the mirror. "Are you okay?"

"Look at me!?" she yelled with hot tears streaming down her face. "I'm as big as a house."

Tommy walked over to the mirror and saw that he was tall and narrow. "Kim, it's just a fun house mirror," he assured her when walked over to her and reached for her hand. "I'll go stand in front of the mirror with you and show you."

"I'm not going to look in that mirror again!" she warned and she back away from him and hit a wobbly stack of boxes. The boxes hit and clothes with the school logo fell in the floor. A paint can fell in the middle of the floor and black paint covered all the all the Angel Grove Attire.

In the meantime, Mr. Kaplan was walking down the hall and slipped in water and hit the floor. "WHY IS THE HALL COVERED WATER?!" he shouted as he got up and noticed that water was coming from the bathroom. It had been fixed up over fall break and now it was probably ruined. "THAT'S IT! IF ANYONE IS IN THAT BATH ROOM, YOU HAD BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLIANTION FOR THIS HORRIABLE MESS!" As his face turned bright red getting ready to explode, he walked into the bathroom. He looked around the room to see where the water was coming from. A light bulb appeared in his thoughts and steam was coming out of his ears like steam from a train. He opened the shower curtain and saw that there was no water in the bath tub.

Tommy and Kimberly heard footsteps heading towards the closet. He quickly grabbed Kimberly's hand and teleported out of there just as Mr. Kaplan was turning the door knob.

A beam of pink and white light appeared next to the school shed. "Why did you teleport?" Kimberly asked when she saw that they were outside. "I didn't have get my stuff."

"I didn't want Mr. Kaplan to find us," Tommy quickly said. "If he found us, we'd be in detention for a long time. Why don't you get an overnight bag and you can stay at my house tonight? I think we need to talk about something."

Kimberly trailed her hands over her hungry belly, feeling the hard ribs on her finger tips. After coach Schmidt's comments, she couldn't help but feel self-conscious about her blossoming body.

"Tommy," Kimberly whispered as she looked up at him. Tommy turned to her, eye focused on her and listening keenly. "Am I fat?"

Did he misunderstand something or did Kimberly seriously question her thin and beautiful body?

"Kim, you're fine the way you are," Tommy assured her although he wasn't sure why he had to in the beginning. He started to wrap his arms around her, but she

although he didn't know why he had to in the first place. He reached for her, but she shrugged him off and without exchanging a few words, she teleported out of there.


	3. Intense Trainning

Kimberly's appeared inside her bedroom and she flipped the switch on. Taking a quickly glance at the clock, she noticed it was only 9:30. She had to time to be alone since the Campbell's were out of town that night and the football homecoming party would last until late.

"Tommy probably thinks I look horrible and is afraid to say so."

She opened her closet and quickly got dressed. If she wanted to succeed she had to practice and exercise more. Kimberly quickly got dressed and started doing sit ups. "Tommy is probably at the party and having a good time," she thought while doing her sit ups. Ever since she was humiliated on the scales, she was exercising in middle of the night. "He's probably already forgotten all about me."

In the meantime, Billy went outside and saw Tommy sitting on a bench looking up at the starry sky. "Hey, would you like to talk?" Billy asked when he sat down next to Tommy. "The others and I got worried because you weren't in the youth center."

"I was worried about Kim," Tommy answered in worried voice. "Billy, I went into the bath room to take a shower and I found her sleeping in the tub. She freaked when she saw that we were both in there. Kim thought I was spying on her and when she went into the closet to change, I heard her sobbing and went into check on her. When I went in there, she was staring at herself in a mirror and thought she fat. I looked in the mirror and noticed it was fun house mirror. Billy, I told her that I'd stand in front of the mirror with her and let her see that she had nothing to worry about."

"What did she do?" Billy asked while he looked around to make sure no one was looking.

"She refused to do it and she accidently knocked over boxes with Angel Grove clothing inside. Then a bucket of black paint fell on the clothes and ruined all of them," Tommy explained. "Then we had to teleport out of there because Mr. Kaplan came in and nearly found us. We teleported out here and then she asked me if I thought she was fat."

"Why would she think that?" he questioned in disbelief. He had known Kimberly since fifth grade and she had never once asked such a question. "I bet something happened at gymnastics training."

"And I bet that stupid worthless coach had something to do with it!" Tommy hissed through clenched teeth. "When I first saw him a week ago, I sensed that that there was something not right about him. Later, I saw on the news that there is someone with a police record in the area. Coach Schmidt matched the description."

"I saw that on the news too," Billy admitted when they got up head back in. "Aisha is concerned too. She says that she's heard Kimberly up in the middle of the night."

"I'm going to go check on her," Tommy announced as he quickly got up from the bench.

Meanwhile, Kimberly had finished doing 100 sit ups and went to the living room to watch some TV. When she sat down on nice and cozy couch, a beam of white light appeared in her room. "Tommy, what are you doing here?" she questioned when he took a seat next to her. "Weren't you having a good time?"

Tommy noticed that she looked worn out and tired. Her eyes were heavy and she looked as if she was going to fall over. "No, I wasn't having a good time. All I could think about was you," Tommy admitted as he watched her flipping through the channels. "Kim, are you okay?"

She fell into his lap and was sound asleep. Tommy gathered her into his arms and noticed she weighed less. "Get some sleep, Beautiful," he yawned as he stretched out on the couch and spooned her up in his arms. His tired eyes began to close and before he knew it, he was fast asleep.

* * *

The bright sun shinned through the living room's curtains and Kimberly slowly began to wake up. Looking around the room, there were four sleeping bags scattered around on the floor. Aisha didn't say anything about having a sleep over. Maybe it was a last-minute thing? A pair of strong arms were tightly wrapped around her waist. "Morning, Beautiful," Tommy greeted as he began to wake up. He planted a soft kiss on her cheek. "Can we go up to your room, we need to talk?"

What did he want to talk to her about? Why did he call her Beautiful? She told him the previous day not to call her that name any more. Why did he stay there the whole night? There was so much that she wanted to know. She got up from the couch and they quietly went up the stairs to Kimberly's room. "What do you want to talk about?" Kimberly questioned as she took a seat on her bed. "Why did you stay here all night? And we did you call me, Beautiful? I told you yesterday to not call me that anymore."

At least she had gotten some rest and that was what mattered to Tommy. His new goal was to find out what was going on with her. "Why did you ask me if I thought you were fat?" he hinted. She looked so much better after getting a good night's sleep and at least he wouldn't have worry about her passing out on him.

"I just wanted to know?"

"Kim, you wouldn't have asked me for no reason."

She couldn't tell him what was going on in gymnastics. He wouldn't understand and he'd demand that she started gaining weight back. If she did that, Coach Schmidt would be on her case again. "Something happened awhile back and it's something I can't explain," she answered.

"Is everything going okay at gymnastics practice?"

How was he able to find out what was going on at gymnastics practice? He wasn't there and she didn't tell anyone about what happened regarding the scale and having to practice for long hours. "Everything is going great," she lied as she tried to act normal. Maybe if she acted normal, he'd drop the subject. "Why?"

"Just curious," he fibbed as he tried to act like everything was normal. He didn't want to have a repeat of what happened in youth center's bathroom.

Kimberly quickly looked at the clock and noticed that it was 10:30, which meant she couldn't suggest that they got ready for church. They had already missed Sunday school and their church service would let out in half an hour. "Why did everyone spend the night here?" She simply wanted to know why Aisha had a surprise sleep over without telling her.

"Aisha just wanted us to have a get together," Tommy quickly stated. "Everyone called their parents and they said it was okay. We're all going to the indoor water park."

"I can't go," Kimberly answered truthfully. "I've got practice at noon."

* * *

Kimberly and Tara stopped by the gym's cafeteria to get some lunch. However, Kimberly was afraid to eat anything because Coach Schmidt told her that she was fat and needed to watch her calories. Tara wasn't very hungry so she got water, a small fruit salad and an ice cream cookie sandwich.

Kimberly stared at the ice cream sandwich. It looked so good and she really wanted to go get one of her own. "Why did you only get water?" Tara asked when she began to eat her fruit salad.

"Look at me on the fattest person in Angel Grove," sighed Kimberly as she looked down at her small petite body. "You saw what Coach Schmidt did to me, when he weighed me. It was so embarrassing. Now I'm scared to eat anything."

"There are ways to work around it," revealed Tara as she took a bite out of her ice cream sandwich. "You can eat whatever you and not have to worry about gaining weight."

"I don't think I'd be able to do that?" Kimberly quickly answered.

"I wasn't able to train for six hours and not eat," Tara announced, as she exchanged looks with Kimberly. She cut her ice cream sandwich in half and gave her half of it. "Here try some of this."

Kimberly bit into the ice cream sandwich and smiled. "This is so good," she complimented. "How do I avoid gaining weight?"

A few minutes later, Kimberly felt sick to her stomach and went to the bathroom. "Are you okay?" Tara asked as she walked into the bathroom.

"I just got sick of the thought of Coach Schmidt telling me I was fat," Kimberly confessed as she walked out of the stall and went straight to the water fountain. "I don't want to be embarrassed again."

Tara watched her drink from the water fountain for the next few minutes. "It's okay that you got sick," Tara assured her. "I was studying in health class a few weeks ago that some girls vomit up their food when they don't want to gain weight. I tried it and it's working for me."

"Let's just get back to practice," Kimberly stated.

* * *

 _The Angel Grove Fitness Center was huge and elaborate. It had all kinds of exercise equipment and exercise class. But, all Kimberly was focused on was the gymnastics training. Walking into the huge room with the balance beams, uneven bars and all the other gymnastics equipment made Kimberly very excited. Having all this gymnastics equipment meant that she didn't have to sit around and wait like she did in the youth center if all of balance beams were being used. Here she could go straight to the balance beam and start practicing. The more practice she got meant she'd have a better chance of getting that gold metal that she dreamed about._

 _"What do you think of this place?" Coach Schmidt asked when he was showing her around the fitness center. "This is a pretty nice place, isn't it?"_

 _"This place is amazing!" she squealed with excitement. As they walked around all the other girls were swinging from the uneven bars or doing cartwheels on the balance beam._

 _"The Pan Global Games are every four years and only six girls are lucky enough to make it. Kimberly, you could be one of them. How often do you practice?"_

 _"About 10 to 15 hours a week."_

 _"I want you to practice 40 hours a week." Coach Schmidt demanded as he continued to give her a tour around the gymnastics section. His eyes were locked_

 _How could she practice 40 hours a week? She had school, her ranger duties, and other things in life. But, this was a chance that she would probably never get again. "I can practice 40 hours every week," Kimberly promised. She would make time, even if it meant devoting all her time and energy to gymnastics._

 _"This is going to be a big sacrifice. You will be going from doing gymnastics as hobby to gymnastics being serious training, " Coach Schmidt warned as he started watching a girl flip over some bars. He started clapping when he saw how well she was doing. "If you train with me, I require more time, and more commitment."_

"What's wrong with you today?!" Coach Schmidt yelled at Kimberly when she landed on the floor. Due to her having to over train and was getting little rest, she wasn't doing her gymnastics routines as well as she once did. "HELLO, EARTH TO KIMBERLY HART?! ARE YOU DAY DREAMING?"

Kimberly sat up and realized she was day dreaming about her first visit to the fitness center. Why was she doing all this day dreaming? Was it possible that there was something much more important to Kimberly? She couldn't think of anything else that would be more important than this. She had everything she ever wanted in life, other than her parents' divorce. Kimberly wasn't going to quit just because things were getting harder. " I'm trying... It's just-"

"Just what?!They are keeping trying, they fall, get back up and do it all over again. ten, twenty, or even one hundred times! "Coach Schmidt interrupted as he pointed to the other girls who were practicing. "Do you know why I'm disappointed with you?"

"Is it my weight?" Kimberly asked as she stared down at her imperfect body.

"Correct, there are two other girls who have a chance of competing in the Pan Global Games next summer," Coach Schmidt reminded her. "I want you to have that chance, but in order to do that you need to get thinner."

This meant that she was going to have to continue to eat and vomit up her food like Tara advised her to do. There was nothing wrong with that, was it? It wasn't like she was going to do this forever. It was only until the Pan Global Games were over. But, she'd have to hide this from everyone especially Aisha and Tommy. She'd be able to do with no problem. All she would do is go to the mall and start buying clothes in smaller sizes. They would never be able to tell a difference. "Yes, sir," Kimberly replied as she began to accept the idea that she was fat. "I am going to lose more weight."

"I'm glad to hear that," smiled Coach Schmidt, as he watched Tara swing from bar to bar. She was light as feather, fast, quicker, and prefect. Tara had the prefect body and Kimberly envied Tara so much. "See how light Tara is? Maybe you could learn something from her?"

He snapped his fingers and Tara walked over to him. It was like she knew to come if he snapped his fingers at her. "Yes, Coach Schmidt?" Tara greeted as she looked at her coach. "How can I help you?"

"I want you to work with Kimberly today. Make sure she does ten full routines, I want releases and dismounts thirty times," he instructed as he glared at Kimberly with his cold snake like eyes. "The ones she messes up on do not count."


	4. Something Strange

Kimberly was on the narrow balance beam and tried to do a cartwheel. However, she lost her balance and fell off. "Do you think that was good enough!" Coach Schmidt yelled with anger and rage." Get back up on the balance beam!"

"Ouch," Kimberly cried as she grabbed her right ankle.

"Are you okay?" Tara asked as she headed over to Kimberly. "Are you hurt."

"I'm fine," Kimberly lied as she tried to get on the balance beam.

"Tara, why don't you take her to the nurse's office?" Coach Schmidt suggested. He glared at Kimberly and wondered if he should keep her or throw her off the team. She wasn't as good as he thought she was or didn't appear to be. "Denise can give her some cortisone."

Tara walked Kimberly into the nurse's office and they took a seat. "Will that help my ankle?" Kimberly asked as she saw Denise draw up a big long needle.

"Only temporary, but it won't fix it," Denise warned as she walked to Kimberly. "It comes with a price and sometimes you don't know what that price is until it's too late. Are you sure this is worth it?"

"Yes, it is," Kimberly declared.

* * *

Out of all the classes of the day, Math was probably the most boring class. All they did in class was listen to their teacher lecture and give complicated math formulas. But, today they were watching Fermat's Last Tango. "Kim, wake up," Tommy whispered as he gently shook her. Kimberly lifted her head off her desk and saw that she had very little written down. She turned and saw very few people writing.

The lights flipped on and Mr. Martin started walking around the room collecting the papers. "What was the movie about?" Mr. Martin asked as he looked around the room to see who could answer the question. Skull raised his hand. "Yes, Skull."

"The movie was a math musical about the Pathogram theory."

"There was more to it. In 1993 Andrew Wiles presented a proof about the pathgram theory."

Bulk was drawing a picture of the power rangers in his note book. "This class is so boring," Bulk remarked as he started to draw the white ranger. "We could be trying to find out who the rangers are."

"Bulk that's enough. You can think whatever you want to about my class," Mr. Martin snapped. "Where was I? Oh yes. It is based on a real-life encounter between Andrew Wiles and Fermat's last theorem."

Bulk gout of his seat and walked over to the VCR and took the tape out. "Mr. Martin, it looks like you can't show the rest of the movie tomorrow," Bulk smirked as he took the tape back to his seat."

Mr. Martin looked back over at Bulk with a grin on his face. "I hate to burst your bubble that we will be watching the movie tomorrow," warned Mr. Martin as he watched Bulk moment of glory fade. "I've mad copies of the tape because I got tired of people trying to steal it."

"Bulk, I think he's immune to the tape," Skull whispered.

"Okay, who can tell me the formula for the Path gram theory?" Mr. Martin asked as he watched Billy's hand shoot up in the air. "Yes, Billy."

"X equals negative B plus or minus square root of B squared minus 4ac divided by 2a," Billy stated with full confidence.

The bell rang and Mr. Martin handed each student a worksheet as they walked out of the room. "It would have been nice if Bulk was able to steal that tape, at least I wouldn't have to worry about day dreaming in class," Kimberly joked as she walked down the hall with Tommy.

Tommy noticed that Kimberly was limping as she was walking down the hall. "Kim are you okay?" Tommy asked out of concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she lied. "I just have a sore ankle that's all."

* * *

The youth center was crowded as students stood in a long line making orders. Kimberly had only taken a few bites from her salad and was playing her food with her fork. "Is the all you are going to eat?" Tommy asked in a concerned voice. He took a knife and cut his cheeseburger in half. "Here have some of mine."

"I'm done eating!" Kimberly snapped as walked over to trash can and threw it away.

"Kim are you sure?" Tommy asked in a worried voice as he started at her sweaty face. "Aren't you getting hot in that sweatshirt?"

"I'm keeping my sweatshirt on!" she yelled as she took a sip from her drink. "Tommy just leave me alone!" She ran off to the bathroom and Tommy left the bill on the table. He waited outside the bathroom door.

When Kimberly came out Tommy was there. "Kim, what's wrong?" Tommy questioned.

"Nothing!" Kimberly yelled at him with rage. "Just stay away from me. You wouldn't even understand." She slowly began to walk off as her tummy began to growl. Kimberly began to feel weak and dizzy.

* * *

Jan Oliver sat at the table and was filling out paper work. The room was quiet and peaceful, until he heard a door slam. She knew that when the door slammed, Tommy had a problem. "What happened at school today?" she asked as her son took a seat next her.

"It's Kimberly," Tommy admitted. "I'm worried about her. She's falling asleep in class, she isn't eating, and I think she is over training. Aisha and I suspect that she is exercising in the middle of the night."

"I figured that," Jan stated as she considered her son's troubled face. "Aisha and I had the same conversation right before you came home. I called Caroline, but she doesn't believe it. She says that Kimberly is fine and is competing at the level that most athletes dream about doing. Aisha has also been saying that Kimberly is having more aches, pains."

"Mom maybe we should contact the coach and express our concerns?" Tommy suggested.

"I already did it before you came home," Jan stated as she got the table and put her paper work away. "The Coach says that he has noticed this too and is going to say something about it. He is worried about her too. "

Coach Schmidt was worried about her. She had to be joking with Tommy. "Mom, he is aware of what has been going on!" Tommy yelled as he felt rage and anger go through his body.

"Tommy, he wasn't aware of this," Jan assured him. "Trust me, he's going to do something about it."

* * *

Kimberly nervously stood on the scale as she was being weighed. "Please, let me satisfy him," she prayed.

"Very good," Coach Schmidt complemented as he finished weighing her. " You weigh 110 pounds!"

She was so proud of herself, she was finally making her coach happy and could do gymnastics moves at an even faster rate. "Yes, that was prefect!" Coach Schmidt shouted as he began to clap.

"Thank you," Kimberly said as she sat down on the balance beam.

Coach Schmidt couldn't stop thinking about getting a call from Jan Oliver. He feared that it was just the matter of time before Tommy revealed his secret to Angel Grove. That wasn't going to happen, if he could prevent it. "I want to know something. Are you okay?" Coach Schmidt questioned.

"Yes, what are you talking about?" Kimberly fibbed as she was talking to her coach. "Who told you that?"

"I've heard you aren't taking care of yourself. I have been told that you aren't eating enough, getting enough sleep," he answered. Coach Schmidt couldn't reveal that Jan Oliver called. Or at least not yet. His goal was to gain Kimberly's trust. Then he could work on getting Tommy out of the picture. "I'm not working you too hard? Am I?"

"I promise you everything is fine," Kimberly repeated as she tried to keep a straight face.

"I just want to make sure you aren't having any problems," Coach Schmidt smiled at his future star athlete. " I'd like for you do give me 20 more those and stick to it. I know it's late. It's not a problem, is it?"

Kimberly got back up the balance beam ignoring the time. "No this isn't a problem," Kimberly reassured him. She suspected that someone had told Coach Schmidt had they knew. And she knew Tommy was behind it. He already let her know that he didn't like the coach. "I have practiced gymnastics late at night before. You don't have to worry."

"That's great. Between now and the competition you have work early, work until late, and train on weekends," Coach Schmidt declared.


	5. Learning the Secret

"Thanks for driving me back here," Kimberly stated.

Tommy was worried because she had been training around the clock without any rest. Earlier that day, the rangers had to fight a lot of monsters. After the fight, Kimberly fainted in his arms. "Kim are you sure that you're going to be okay? he asked with a concern. "I can stay if you want." His fingers were crossed that she'd say yes.

"I'll be fine," Kimberly answered, trying her best to sound convincing. "Ernie is going to let me lock up and practice."

"Call me if you change your mind and want me to come stay with you and if you want me to pick you up," replied Tommy.

She kissed him on the cheek. "I will," promised Kimberly as she got out of his truck.

As he watched her go into the youth center, he had a strong feeling inside of him telling him not to leave. He tried to call Ernie on his cell phone, but he just got the answering machine. Tommy parked his truck and walked into the youth center.

Kimberly's stomach was growling. "Tara, I'm so hungry," she said weakly as she watched Tara practice.

"You can't compete at this level?" Tara remarked as she got up on the balance beam. "I don't have time to babysit you or hear you complain. Go get water or something."

She dropped to her knees as she started panting. "You need to toughen up," Coach Schmidt remarked. "What's wrong with you? For a while you were one of my best athletes. Now you are complaining just because you are hungry. If you eat, you'll put on extra weight."

Tommy walked into the youth center and heard Coach Schmidt yelling. What was he doing there? Kimberly didn't say anything about Coach Schmidt coming there. All she said was that she was going to practice.

 _"Tara, you are doing so good, do you feel like a champion?!"_

 _"You bet!"_

 _"Tara at this rate you'll make it through the divisional round!"_

He watched Tara perform well on the balance beam. Why was Tara there? She rarely practiced in the youth center. "Good job, Tara!" Coach Schmidt praised as he watched her do a backwards summersault and a cartwheel. She got off the balance beam and grabbed her stuff and walked out of the youth center.

Were his eyes playing a trick on him or was Kimberly wearing black instead of pink? She appeared to be weak, skinner, and depressed. His heart started racing as he watched her fall on the balance beam.

"CAN'T YOU DO ANY BETTER THAN THAT!" yelled Coach Schmidt. "GET BACK ON THE BALANCE BEAM AND DO A CARTWHEEL! AND NO FALLING OFF THIS TIME!"

Kimberly got back on the balance beam and looked very wobbly and looked like she was going to fall. Tommy broke out in a run. "Kimberly, don't do it!" Kimberly noticed Tommy was running towards hers as she was losing her balance. She began to feel dizzy and her eyes slowly closed as she fell on the mat.

* * *

Tommy walked back into the waiting room after buying a cute white teddy bear from the hospital's gift shop. Taking a seat in the chair, he began to get drowsy. "How much longer?" he asked himself after looking up at the clock and seeing that it had two hours since Kimberly was admitted into the hospital.

Jan Oliver came walking into the room, as she watched her son trying to stay awake. She hoped that it would cheer her son up when she told him that Kimberly was resting in her room and he could stay with her. "She's in room 204," Jan stated after watching her son begin to drift off to sleep.

"Is she okay?"

"She hurt her ankle when she fell and she is really thin," Jan whispered. "You can go see her."

Not wanting to wait any longer, he quickly got up and followed his mother to Kimberly's room. Kimberly was resting comfortably, unaware that she had any visitors. Tommy laid the white teddy bear by her side and pulled up a chair next to the bed. He rested his head on Kimberly's bed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Kimberly was released from the hospital the following day and she had orders to not attend gymnastics practice until her ankle was better. Things couldn't get any worse until Bulk and Skull found out some information.

"Why are you two dressed like Scurlock Homes?" Ernie questioned as he watched Bulk and Skull walk around the room dressed in their police uniforms, detective coats and hats. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for class?"

"We are tracking down a spy," Bulk said while he was using a magnified glass class to lock for finger prints on the wall. "We believe we know who the spy is. He was here recently."

"Here we go again," Ernie remarked as he went back into the kitchen. "I promise you that the police have this under control."

Tommy, Kimberly, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Billy were all sitting at a table doing their homework while they were waiting for Ernie to bring out a freshly baked pizza. They could already smell the delicious pizza from their table.

"I love the idea that you recommended that we order pizza for lunch," Rocky said as his mouth began to water. "We should do this more often."

Kimberly looked down at her thin frame and her stomach was growling from hunger. She was trying to be careful not to put on weight while she wasn't able to practice. "I'm not hungry," she lied while putting her books away.

"Kim, what's going on?" Tommy questioned as he watched her stare down at her thin body. "I think you are hiding something."

She never asked him why he was at youth center that night because all she could think about was pleasing the coach and practice. What if he had seen what took place that night? "You are making me feel guilty because we haven't gotten to spend much time together!" she yelled angrily.

"He's wanting to make it up to you," Aisha interrupted as she noticed everyone in the youth center was staring at them. "He has ordered a pizza."

"I've already ate," Kimberly lied as Ernie was bringing out a cake. "Did you order a cake too?"

"No, he didn't order a cake," declared Adam as he stood up and saw there was a skate board in the way. "Ernie look out!"

Ernie didn't see the skate board in time and the cake went flying and it landed on Gunther Schmidt. Everyone began to laugh as he began to wipe the cake out of his face. Bulk and Skull even had a camera and the ended up taking pictures of the scene.

"Kim, you're scaring me and I know you are hiding something," Tommy stuttered as his eye locked on the man he hated. "You're falling asleep in class and you've passed on me twice." He watched as Ernie bring Coach Schmidt a wet dish cloth to wipe his face off. If he was Ernie, he would send the coach out the door and let the ants crawl over him.

"Just so you know, I don't hide things from you," Kimberly promised Tommy as her eyes began to get watery. "You just don't understand."

"Understand what?" Tommy questioned as he walked over to her. "All I know is that you are hiding something."

"You've said that twice now! And I not hiding anything," she repeated as he wrapped his arms around her. "It's just..."

"Just what?" Tommy questioned while he looked down into her doe eyes. "And don't tell me it doesn't matter, because it does."

"I'm really sorry, Tommy," Kimberly apologized as tears began to pour down her face. "This training has been really hard. It's not going to last forever."

"Kim, you've always been there for me. I'm worried about our relationship and I'm losing..." he paused because he was getting ready to reveal his secret that no one knew. His heart began to pound as he searched for the right words to say. "I'm losing my best friend and the girl I love."

Did she misunderstand something or did Tommy just tell her that he loved her? Her heart began to pound as soon as she heard those words. It just so happened that she loved him too and was scared to say anything.

* * *

After getting cleaned up, Coach Schmidt headed back to the youth center. A grin appeared on his face began to unwrap his peanut butter sandwich. He had seen a list posted on Ernie bulletin board with students with food allergies. Tommy was on the list and was highly allergic to peanuts and Kimberly was allergic to almonds.

Tommy started coughing and dropped to his knees. "Tommy what happened?" Kimberly asked in a concerned voiced. His face was pale and he looked dizzy.

"I... can't...breath," Tommy coughed as his face was beginning to swell. "I... had. a ...reaction...from..." His eyes closed and he passed out.

Kimberly quickly opened her book bag and got out her adrenaline (epinephrine) injection pen and inhaler. As fear was running through her body, she kneeled next to Tommy and gave him a shot. "Tommy, please be okay," prayed Kimberly as tears ran down her cheeks while he was breathing through her inhaler.

Her tears landed on Tommy's face and he slowly opened his eyes. "You saved me," Tommy said as he gave a weak smile. "Thank you."

"Tommy, I love you," Kimberly smiled as she wiped her face and Tommy pulled her into a tight hug.

"I don't understand who would have purposely done this," Kimberly said as she gave him a peck on the cheek. "Ernie knows you are allergic to peanuts and our friends and teachers know it too."

As Tommy helped Kimberly up, he saw Coach Schmidt pull out his cellphone and leave. His sandwich hit the floor and there wasn't a bite taken out of it. This was his chance to prove Coach Schmidt's true colors. Tommy quickly grabbed Kimberly's hand and they followed him out the door.


	6. Coach Schmidt's True Colors

"Ms. Hart, doesn't know about my police records, regarding cheating methods in the Pan Global Games, overtraining athletes, harassing, and kidnapping," Coach Schmidt said over the phone.

"I can't believe that I was so stupid," Kimberly gasped as she squeezed Tommy's hand. "I wish I believed you."

"Kim, we can talk about this later," Tommy whispered. "Let's head back inside before he sees us." They quickly ran from the bush to the entrance to the youth center.

"Just great the door is locked," Kimberly complained when the door wouldn't open. "I don't have my communicator the wrist band broke and Billy is putting a new band on it."

Tommy looked down at his wrist and remembered that he didn't have his communicator. "I took mine off and put in my book bag because of the test we were having in Ms. Appleby's class," Tommy whispered back. "It went off class one time and she made me give it to her in class. Do you remember that?"

"Yeah, that's when your communicator was messed up. What are we going to do now?"

Tommy started to knock on the door hoping to get someone's attention. But, everyone was in class or at lunch hanging out with their friends. "Kim, I guess we're going to have to wait until the bell rings," Tommy said as he turned around to face Kimberly. But, he was in for a surprise when he turned around. Kimberly wasn't standing next to him. He began to feel his heart pounding on the bars of his rib cage and fear was running all through his body. Coach Schmidt must have grabbed her, while he was knocking on the door. Getting back into school was the last thing on Tommy mind. All that mattered to him was finding Kimberly. "COACH SCHMIDT, YOU CAN'T HIDE! I WILL FIND YOU!"

Meanwhile, Coach Schmidt was hiding in the school's storage shed, with his wife, Patti. Patti looked like a toad with coal black hair. "I brought Ms. Hart to you like you wanted me to. You'd better make sure we don't get caught," she hissed through clenched teeth. "Geoffrey was just arrested by Lt. Stone."

"My twin brother is so dumb," Coach Schmidt laughed as he kissed his wife on the cheek. "Two boys have been following me around all day. I needed someone to take my place in jail. So, I had my stupid brother call the police and tell them that the spy was at the Angel Grove High Football field. He stayed there like I instructed and got arrested. Now, I have my name clear."

"MMMMMPH!"

They both turned to look at helpless and worn out Kimberly. Her hands were pulled behind her back and a tight Velcro strip was wrapped tightly around both wrists and she had a tight Velcro wrapped around both of her ankles. Plus, she had a strap around her shoulders, legs, and knees. She was wearing a black leather head harness on her face. It fastened around her head, cheeks, and chin with straps. It prevented her from moving her head or neck. The lower part of her face was covered and there was a flexible pad over her mouth. The pad had a huge hole in the middle where silicone sphere was attached to the harness. It appeared like Kimberly was bobbing for apples because the sphere was shoved back behind her teeth.

"Did we give you permission to speak?!" Coach Schmidt asked in a sweet nasty voice as he walked over to Kimberly. "I think we need to have a talk about my expectations."

"MMMMMPH!"

Coach Schmidt lifted Kimberly off the floor and sat her in chair. "I can't let you off the hook," Coach Schmidt smirked at Kimberly. He pulled a chair up and sat down in front of her. "I know that Mr. Oliver was finally able to expose my secret to you. Now, I must worry about one extra person ratting me out to the police. So, I must take you and Tommy to my secret hideout. Both of you will be put away for safe keeping."

"MMMMMPH!"

"Kimberly, I think it's great that you are now speaking a new language. But, I'm afraid that no one else speaks MMMMMPH and we can't understand you," Coach Schmidt smiled as he watched Kimberly begin to drool uncontrollably and tire herself out from making noise. "I request that you start answering me in English instead of that funny language you made up."

"MMMMMMPH!"

Coach Schmidt slapped Kimberly has hard his could across the face. "I told you to answer me in English! Coach Schmidt yelled as he punched Kimberly in the eye. She cried out in pain and he punched her in the nose and her noise started bleeding. "You must be pretty stupid!"

Tears started running down Kimberly's face as felt a lot of pain and discomfort from being hit and punched by Coach Schmidt and from having her mouth stretched out. "Dry up those crocodile tears!" Patti yelled as she watched Kimberly's tears run down her face. She watched Coach Schmidt put a blind fold over Kimberly's eyes.

"Patti, I think it's time we put our plan in action," Coach Schmidt suggested as he threw Kimberly over his shoulder. "I can't afford to let Tommy walk around free any longer."

* * *

Tommy walked all over the Angel Grove High campus looking for Kimberly. Where was she? Was she okay? He was willing to do whatever it took to get Kimberly back. He saw Bulk and Skull walking outside in their police uniforms. "What are you two up to?" Tommy asked when he saw them walk over to him. "I thought you were talking with Lt. Stone."

"We were," Bulk explained. "We've been informed there is a woman on the school campus posing as a police officer."

"And we are going to arrest her," Skull finished. "The person that was arrested, turned out to be Coach Schmidt's twin brother Geoffrey. He is in trouble for lying to a police officer and he slapped Lt. Stone. And I forgot to mention that his brain is the size of a peanut."

They spotted a woman dressed in a police uniform walking over to Tommy. "That's the woman," Bulk grinned as they saw the woman. "She really does look like a toad."

"Tommy, we're going to go talk to the woman," Skull declared as they went to talk to the woman. "Stay away from her."

He watched Bulk and Skull go over to the woman. Lt. Stone showed up and went over to Bulk and Skull. "Why don't you come to the police station to answer some questions," Lt. Stone lied as the woman followed him to the police car. "I heard that you are one of the best police officers in the city." All of them got in the police car and took off to the police station.

He noticed there was a U-Haul parked at the edge of the football field and it was open. Tommy went over to the U-Haul and stepped inside. The door slammed behind him and the truck started moving. It was dark in there other than a few lanterns that were lighting up the place. His heart break broke when he saw Kimberly laying in the corner restrained. Tommy quickly went over to her and kneeled down to removed the straps and mask off her body.

She started to move like a fish out of water, when she felt someone remove the ankle cuffs. "Beautiful, it's just me," Tommy assured her as he removed her blind fold. "I'm going to remove the mask." Kimberly quit moving and he slowly unfastened the straps that were holding the mask in place. Then he gently removed the mask. Her left eye was black and there was make up and tried blood all over her face. Both corners of her mouth were sore and had some cuts.

Kimberly slowly opened her eyes and saw her falcon kneeling next to her. "Tommy!" Kimberly cried as her heart leapt with joy. "I'm so happy to see you." Tommy gently removed the hand cuffs.

Tommy reached into his pocket and go out a small pack of sanitizer cleaning wipes and began to clean off her face. "Kim, what happened?" Tommy asked in a worried tone. He scooped her up in his arms and sat in the back corner of the truck. "Did that idiot do something to you?"

"And his wife Patti," Kimberly finished as she began to feel warm and safe when Tommy wrapped his strong arms around her. "Patti grabbed me by the mouth while you were knocking on the door to try to get us back in the building. She took me to the school's storage shed and Coach Schmidt was there waiting. They immediately restrained me and put that muzzle on me. I was crying out for help. Coach Schmidt slapped me across the face, punched me in the eye, and then he punched me in the nose."

"I hate that man so much!" Tommy grumbled and his face turned red with rage. "I want to hurt him."

"Tommy, we're going to be taken to his hide out and we're going to be locked his basement," Kimberly warned in a fearful tone. "From now on, it is just me and you. We won't see anyone else again."

His heart sank when he heard that news. For the first time since he lost his powers as the green ranger, Tommy felt powerless. Neither one of them had their morphers or communicators. This was one time they were on their own until they were rescued or found a way to escape. All he had was the clothes on his back and Kimberly. "We'll be okay," he promised her and he tightened his grip around Kimberly.

"How do you know we're going to be okay?" Kimberly asked with tears streaming down her face when she looked up into his worried eyes. "We've never been through anything like this. No one knows where to start looking for us."

Kimberly did have a point and that worried him. Looking into her eyes, he knew he had to tell her something to give her some hope. "We love each other and we'll take care of each other," Tommy quickly said. He felt Kimberly hug him tighter and she laid her head on his chest. Just having her with him made him feel safe and protected.


	7. The Forest

"Wonder why the truck stopped moving?" Kimberly asked.

"I don't know," Tommy answered truthful. "Maybe, we're at Coach Schmidt's hideout."

The doors swung open and Coach Schmidt came walking in. Tommy noticed the sky was getting dark and saw that the clouds were dark grey. "Hello, Tommy!" Coach Schmidt greeted when Tommy and Kimberly walked over to him. "I'm afraid we won't get to my hideout until the middle of night. I can't afford to waste time stopping to rest."

"Well, why did you pull over?" Kimberly questioned. She could feel the cool breeze on her skin. "You are only wasting time."

"Shut up!" Coach Schmidt roared as he looked at Kimberly with hate and disgust. If it wasn't for Tommy, he wouldn't be on the run and he'd still be getting a nice fat check from the fitness center. But, he resigned after he took Kimberly and Tommy as his hostages. He heard on the radio that his brother ratted him out. "I know what I am doing. I thought you and Tommy could use a nice nap." He pulled out a bottle and sprayed it all over Kimberly and Tommy.

Kimberly hit the floor and was sound asleep. "Coach Schmidt, if this hurts her in anyway, you are going to deal with me!" Tommy threatened as he looked at Coach Schmidt with hate. "You won't hurt her or lay a hand on her again! And if you are as smart as you think you are, you won't take her from me!"

"Tommy, I had no intention of taking her from you," Coach Schmidt informed when he saw the anger in Tommy's eyes. "My whole idea was to keep the two of you together locked in the basement. You'll have everything you need down there and neither one of you will want to come out of the basement."

They heard a clap of loud thunder nearby and Coach Schmidt immediately shut the doors and got back in the truck. Tommy heard Coach Schmidt slam his foot on the gas petal. "What am I going to do?" Tommy thought as he gathered Kimberly up in his arms. Coach Schmidt was driving the truck over the speed limit and he feared Coach Schmidt would wreck the truck. Suddenly, the truck doors swung open and they had away to escape. The only problem was that he had no idea where they were. But, I realized that this may be the only opportunity that he would have to escape without Coach Schmidt realizing for several hours. He'd rather be lost in the forest than in Coach Schmidt's basement. At least he'd be out in the open, find food and see Kimberly got enough to eat, and hopefully he'd be able to find a way back to Angel Grove in a few days. He held Kimberly close to him and he jumped out of the truck. Tommy began to doze off as he rolled down the steep hill.

* * *

Tommy and groaned he slowly opened his eyes. He stood up and shook his head to clear away his dizziness. He saw that he was in a forest with tall trees. It took him a few seconds to realize he was in an unfamiliar area. He had feeling of concealment... there was a strong breeze. Tommy was it was cold and chilly. He began to shiver as he rubbed his hands together. The only clothing, he had on was a brown lion cloth.

"Oh man," Tommy moaned silently as he took a record of his missing possessions.

Around him, he heard moaning... Kimberly was regaining consciousness.

"Kimberly are you okay?" he asked. He wondered if Kimberly was in the same position as he was in.

She stood up to get a better view of her surroundings. All she could see was trees and bushes and a spring nearby. Her throat was dry and she was thirsty. Kimberly noticed there was a spring a few feet away from her. Kimberly slowly walked over to the spring, kneeled, cupped her hands, and started drinking from the spring. The water clear blue and she noticed that she could see her reflection. She was a brown lion cloth and bikini bra. "Tommy, did you have a wardrobe change?"

"Kim, where are you?"

Kimberly didn't answer. She felt herself shaking over and felt goose bumps appear on her skin. She couldn't let Tommy see her like that. Her body wasn't prefect and she didn't think that she was pretty like all the other girls around her. Kimberly walked over to the stone wall and took a seat. She hugged her knees against her chest.

Tommy instantly knew that she was in the same shape he was in. He knew he had to take the first step or they would never get back home. He remembered feeling this same fear when he moved to Angel Grove. He had been alone, facing a new school without any friends. But, things turned out okay. He found a group of friends who accepted him and someone who loved him.

"KIM! WHERE ARE YOU?" Tommy walked behind the bush and saw Kimberly sitting against the stone wall. After a sigh of relief, he rushed over to her and tightly embraced her. "Why didn't you let know you were okay? I was worried."

"Tommy, I just didn't want you to see me like this," Kimberly confessed when he took a seat next to her. "I don't have a prefect body, like most people expect me to have."

Kimberly was almost skin and bones. Something happened during her training to cause her lose weight and not eat. "Beautiful, let's talk about it," Tommy suggested as he gazed into her eyes. "Maybe I can help you."

She immediately stood up and covered herself with her hands, since bikini showed a lot cleavage. "Tommy, this is one time you can't help me," Kimberly lied as she started walking away from him. "I can get myself out of the situation with your help." While she was still covering herself, she broke out in a run. Her goal was to get as far away from Tommy as she could.

It finally dawned on Tommy that Kimberly was trying to hide that she lost weight and didn't want anyone to know it. He knew that he couldn't let this continue. He had to confront her about the issue and try to help her through it. Tommy quickly broke out in a run to try to find Kimberly.

As Tommy's voice got louder and louder, she began to look around for a place to hide. She was noticed there was a hole in a hollow tree that she was standing next to. "This is better than being seen." Kimberly crawled through the large gap. She sat as far as she could from the opening to avoid being seen. Kimberly took a deep breath and she let it out as slow as she could. Then she curled up in a ball shivering.

Tommy continued to search for Kimberly, until he felt a drop of rain hit his shoulder. The next minute it began to pour down rain and he could hear claps of thunder. "I guess, I'll have to search for her after the storm," Tommy sighed as he was getting soaked. He began to look around for shelter and a few yards away he saw a small opening in a hollow tree. After seeing a blue streak of lighting, he made a mad dash to the hallow tree. Tommy crawled through the opening and he noticed there was someone already in there.

"TOMMY!" Kimberly gasped and started blushing as soon as Tommy's eyes landed on her. The next moment, Tommy wrapped his strong arms around her tiny body and was squeezing her as tight as he could. "Tommy, you're crushing me!"

"Kim, why did you take off like that?" he questioned as when he loosened his grip on her. "Please talk to me."

I'm sorry Tommy," Kimberly apologized as she wiped her face. "You wouldn't understand."

He let go of her and they were face to face with each other. "I will if you just tell me. I've been noticing that you haven't been eating and you are skinner," confronted Tommy as he stared into her face. "And I'm not going to buy a few pounds as an answer. I want to know how much weight you've lost."

More tears formed in Kimberly's eyes. She was really scared of Coach Schmidt and didn't want to be humiliated again. "I can't," Kimberly sobbed. She pulled her knees against her chest. "Coach Schmidt told me I couldn't talk about this with anyone."

"Kim, I've figured out that you weren't eat for an awhile, you look like you've lost ten pounds or more, and you've collapsed in the youth center," Tommy went on. Taking a deep breath, he had used every bit of his courage to come out and be blunt with her. "This has really been scaring me. Please let me help you. Just talk to me."

Taking a deep breath, she told him what she was keep from him. "The coach humiliated when he saw I weighted 120," she explained with tears in her eyes. "He made me loose ten pounds and when I got down to 110. Then he said he wanted me to lose another 10 pounds. I felt like I was the fattest person in the gym and I've been scared to eat."

Tommy just wanted to strangle Coach Schmidt and break his nose. And maybe give him a black eye or two. "Kimberly, you have been shaky and tired," Tommy acknowledged as he sat next to her. "Have you been starving yourself or have you been eating and then vomited your food up?"

"Tommy, I'm doing better," Kimberly reminded him in an angry tone. "Ever since I've had to take time off practicing."

"I'll admit that you've been eating more, but it's only because you haven't been around that stupid coach," Tommy admitted. "But, you can't go back to gymnastics with him as your coach. What he was having you do was uncalled for. No wonder he has a bad track record. Your body can't handle crash dieting. If you go back to that, you'll be in the same shape you were in before. And you'll be throwing everything away that you've worked hard for. Stop pushing yourself so hard, take care of yourself and eat."

"I just that if I pushed myself through this, I'd be able to cope," she sobbed as more tears streamed down her face. "But, I can't stop. I'm too insecure about my body. I am scared to go back to gymnastics because I'm not as good as I used to be."

"Yes, you can stop this crash dieting and go back to gymnastics. But, do it at your level." Tommy assured her. "You're beautiful, smart, talent, and sweet. You're not fat. And there's nothing wrong with your body."

* * *

The storm got worse as the night went on. Claps of loud thunder could be heard and fine lines of blue lighting were striking different areas. The heavy rain was still coming down hard and the cold wind was blowing. Tommy rested his back against the inside wall of the hallow tree and pulled his knees against his chest. Kimberly was lying next to him curled up in ball.

Kimberly felt warm tears beginning to run down her face. But, she didn't wipe them away. What was the point? Her dream of being in the Pan Global Games had been shattered because she got the wrong coach to train her. If it wasn't for Coach Schmidt, maybe she would've found another coach to train her. But, she realized that she may have never had the opportunity to train. "I might as well kiss that dream good bye," Kimberly muttered to herself. "The tryouts are tonight and I'm not there." She felt powerless because she didn't have her morpher or her communicator. If she had them, maybe things would have turned out differently.

Tommy sat at the other side of Kimberly. His heart of gold was breaking while he watched her cry. All he wanted to do at the very moment was to hold her in his arms. But, she had let him know she didn't want him to hug on her while they were both in that state. Tommy just wanted to see her happy again and see her beautiful smile. He remembered seeing a flower bed near by the hallow piece that looked like a masterpiece. It had pink roses which was Kimberly's favorite. But, he also spotted a banana tree too. He could hear her stomach growling and she looked as if she didn't have a meal for hours. Tommy wasn't about to let her be hungry all through the night.

"TOMMY!" Kimberly screamed when he disappeared into the storm. She immediately got up and went after Tommy. "TOMMY, COME BACK!"

* * *

Tommy ran through the forest as the ice-cold rain was hitting his bare skin. His long hair of soaking wet and he was cold. As the cold rain continued to fall, he picked as many bananas as he could carry. He heard a loud strike of thunder nearby and strikes of blue lighting in the sky. The wind got heavy and he took off running back to the hollow tree.

Meanwhile, Kimberly sat inside the tree at the entrance shivering. Her eyes were red and puffy with hot tears streaming down her face. Now, her heart and mind was only focused on Tommy. "Why did I have to take my anger out on him?" she asked herself as she began to feel weak from hunger. "He probably left because of how I was treating him." Kimberly felt like she had lost everything and had nothing else to lose. She lost her father after he cut her out of his life after divorcing her mom. Then it was Trini, Jason, and Zack when they left to go to the Peace Conference. After that, it was her mom because she hid the fact that she dated the French painter without telling her. In fact, she didn't tell Kimberly that she married him until she was living in Paris. Then it was Zordon, Alpha, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha because Coach Schmidt kidnapped her. Now she lost Tommy. Her best friend in the entire world and the person who she loved most. If anything, she had herself to blame for that. He was in the exact same shape she was in. No morpher, no communicator, dressed like Tarzan, scared, hungry, thirsty, and cold.

She wanted to know that he was okay. She wanted to tell him she was sorry for running off, when he tried to help. How she was sorry for worrying him when she hid from him. He loved her enough to look for her during the storm. All he wanted to do was make sure she didn't get in worse shape and give her love and comfort. Now, she was alone and had nothing left. "Tommy, I hope you are okay," Kimberly whispered as she felt a cold air front come in and her teeth began to chatter.

Fear began to go through her body when she saw a figure walking towards the tree. Her heart began to pound and she scooted as far she could from the entrance. The person crawled in to the tree and her heart skipped a beat. "TOMMY!" she cried out with joy. Kimberly flung her arms around him and embraced him tightly. Water was dripping from his hair and he appeared to be very cold. "Tommy, please don't get mad and leave again."

"I went to get us some food. I wasn't about to let you be hungry all night," he explained as he handed her two bananas. "Kim, please don't make yourself sick, after you eat."

Putting weight back on didn't mean a thing to her anymore. She pilled the banana and took a huge bite out of it. "Thanks for the food," she smiled as they were both eating their two bananas.

While they were eating they saw Rita and Zedd walking through the forest. A funny looking creature was walking next to them. It had a black umbrella for a head with khaki patches on it. It was wearing a pink and white coat.

"Storm chaser is a really good monster," Rita complimented. "I loved the idea of how we made the monster out the broken umbrella and its coat from Tommy and Kimberly's clothes. The pink ranger is already insecure about her body. I'm sure that she is out on her own after the white ranger saw her ugly body. It will hopefully tear them apart for good. She's already not trusting him as good as she once did."

"They will probably make the forest their new home. The red, yellow, blue, and black rangers are really having a hard time fighting our other monsters and tengas without Kimberly and Tommy."

"And they don't have their leader," Zedd remarked as he walked around the forest with Rita. "Let's get back to the castle and find things to cause trouble for the other four rangers."

* * *

Tommy and Kimberly were huddled together trying to stay warm. "Have any idea about where we're going to sleep?" Kimberly asked in a worried voice. "I wish we had something to cover up with."

"We'll sleep in here tonight," Tommy answered. He rolled over on his back and go as comfortable as he could. "Kim, we have no blankets or a heating source, all we can rely on is body heat." Kimberly laid on her side. She rested her head on his muscular chest and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist.

"What will we do about tomorrow night?"

Tommy wrapped his arm around her and held her close to him. "I honestly don't," he answered in a truthful voice. "We can't stay here. We need to find a way back to Angel Grove. I also fear Coach Schmidt will start looking for us when he knows we're missing."

"Are you saying that we could be sleeping out in the open?" Kimberly questioned.

"Kim, I'm not going to lie to you. Yes, it is very likely that we could," Tommy confessed as he gave her a kiss good night. "Beautiful, why'd you get so quiet?"

"We're going to be living like cavemen," Kimberly sighed and she snuggled closer to him. " We'll be filthy and I won't always be beautiful in your eyes."

"Kimberly, why do you think I call you Beautiful?" Tommy asked.

"Because you think I look pretty?" Kimberly guessed when she looked into his warm chocolate eyes.

"That's one of the reasons. Why else?" She shrugged her shoulders. "Because you have a beautiful heart and soul. You're a wonderful person and you're sweet and caring. I feel in love with you as soon as I laid my eyes on you. I call you beautiful because of who you are inside."

"I can't believe Rita and Zedd tried to tear us apart again," she sniffed. Tommy felt some warm tear drops land on his chest. "They nearly succeed when we ran for school present. When they created the hate master and they nearly tore the whole team apart. And today when we've be stranded here in the forest."

"Rita and Zedd are always going to be pulling their usual tricks," he reminded her while stroking her hair. " I never asked you this. When I came back with food, you asked me to not get mad and leave again. What made you think I was mad?"

"Because of how I was treating you. I ran from you when you tried to talk to me. You spent time looking for me before the storm got out of control. And I didn't want to be hugged," Kimberly cried as tears continued to run down her face. "I tried to go out in the storm to follow you, but I wasn't able to because I was about to pass out from hunger. When you didn't come back for a while, I thought I had lost the only thing that I have left."

"I was never mad, precious." Tommy assured as her. He rolled over on his side and scooped Kimberly up in his arms." I was afraid you were mad at me. I didn't mean to hold you back from your athletic dream, but I couldn't let you train under Coach Schmidt. It wouldn't have been fair to let you suffer."

"Tommy, we're suffering right now," Kimberly reminded him when she gazed into his beautiful chocolate eyes. "We don't feel safe here, we're wearing horrible outfits, we're powerless, we don't know when our next meal is going to be and we're all alone."

"You meant it's just us," Tommy corrected while he wiped her teary eyes with his thumbs. He rolled over on his back and Kimberly was laying on his chest. "I'm going to keep you safe and I'm going to take care of you."

Kimberly laid her head on Tommy's shoulder and put her arms around him. "I'm going to protect you and take care of you too," she promised as she began to doze off. "I love you, Tommy."

"I love you too, Kim," Tommy purred as his eyes got heavy and he fell asleep.


	8. Roughing It

Kimberly's eyes began to open when she felt a pair of warm lips gently press against her cheek. It had been years since anyone kissed her good morning. "Morning, Beautiful," Tommy greeted as she opened her tired eyes. "Did you sleep well?"

"If you don't count being woke up several times by hearing wolfs howl or owls hooting," Kimberly yawned as she kissed Tommy good morning. "What about you?"

"I woke up a few times," Tommy confessed when he looked into her eyes. "It was only to check on my beautiful pink crane."

"No one could've taken me out of your arms if they tried," she giggled and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "You were squeezing me like a boa constrictor."

"I got cold really last night," Tommy quickly said as he began to blush. "The only thing that I had to keep me warm was this stupid lion cloth and your body heat."

"I think there's more to it than just those two reasons," Kimberly smiled as she gazed at his embarrassed face. She could sense the fear in his chocolate eyes. "I know you're afraid and you don't have to be scared to talk to about something that is bothering you."

"Kim, I was adopted when I was a baby. My birth parents didn't want me because they already had a boy. So, they placed me for adoption. Before, I came to Angel Grove, I never had a single friend in my life. I was lonely and thought only my parents loved me," Tommy revealed and he immediately felt her arms wrap around him. "When we got kidnapped yesterday, I lost everything expect you. All I can think about is how we're going to survive and keeping you safe and healthy. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you too."

"My parents divorced and I came from a broken home. I rarely see my father and Caroline slept around with other men. I always wondered if anyone loved me growing up," Kimberly confessed in a sad tone. She felt Tommy's strong arms wrap around her waist. "How are we going to survive? It could be days, weeks, or even months before we get back to Angel Grove."

Tommy sat up with Kimberly in his arms and he just sat there. "We'll make it. We'll pick fruit from trees and drink from a spring," he reassured her as they crawled out of the hollow tree. Both locked hands and began to walk through the forest.

* * *

Jan Oliver sat on the couch next to her husband. Her eyes were heavy from lack of sleep and he face was stained with tears. Ever since she got the phone call that her son and Kimberly was missing, she sat right next to the phone. Jan's fingers were crossed that the next phone call would be Lt. Stone saying that Tommy and Kimberly had been found. "James, do you think they're okay?" Jan asked as James draped an arm around his wife. "They've been missing for two days. I hope that they are together."

"Jan, I am 100% sure that she's with Tommy. Two days ago, Tommy told me before he left school that Coach Schmidt had been stalking them at school," James began as Jan rested her head on his shoulder. "Tommy feared that Coach Schmidt may try to do something to Kimberly. He told me that if the stupid coach wanted to take Kimberly, he'd have to take them together or forget about it. I called the police after he went to school because I saw his picture on TV. He's that person with the police record."

"Billy and Aisha told me that Coach Schmidt found out he was allergic to peanut butter and he brought peanut butter into the youth center. Tommy, passed out and wasn't able to breath," Jan wept as she wiped her eyes. "Kimberly used her inhaler and injection pen on Tommy and he was okay. Then they went outside and Bulk and Skull were the last ones who saw Tommy. But, Kimberly wasn't with him."

"I bet that Coach took her and Tommy went to try to rescue her," James theorized as he looked into Jan's tired face. "She's his best friend and he's in love with her."

A weak smile appeared on Jan's face. " I will have to admit that our son would do anything for her," she added.

The phone began to ring and Jan quickly picked up the phone. "Hello, this is Jan Oliver," she answered. Her fingers were crossed that it was a call regarding her son and Kimberly.

"Jan, this is Caroline, have you gotten any updates regarding Kimberly and Tommy?"

"I'm sorry we haven't heard anything for two days," Jan apologized as she exchanged looks with James. Two days previously, Jan had to call Caroline and tell her the news. Caroline never returned the call for two days. "Have you heard anything?"

"I don't believe Coach Schmidt is the person with the police record," Caroline declared. "I talked to him a few times while he was training her. He seemed to be a really nice guy and cared a lot about her. Tommy was just seeing things that weren't there."

Jan's face got red from anger. How dare she accuse her son of that. "That coach has been telling you a bunch of lies!" Jan corrected as James took a seat next to her. "Kimberly was in the hospital and you didn't even come into see her. Tommy called you to give you an update on Kimberly's progress and you never returned his calls."

"I DIDN'T COME IN BECAUSE ALL OF THE FLIGHTS FROM PARIS HAVE BEEN BOOKED SOILD!" Caroline yelled over the phone. "I'm sure Tommy told you that. And I couldn't return his calls."

"Why weren't you able to return the calls?" Jan questioned when James took hold of her hand.

" I have been having trouble with my marriage with Pierre," Caroline explained while she was looking at herself in the mirror dressed in her red evening gown.

"I thought your marriage with him was great?" Jan gasped as she felt a tear run down her face. "What happened?"

"I am doing modeling for his art classes and I've been doing some modeling for his fashion magazine," she started while she began to put her make up on. "Pierre isn't satisfied with how I pose for his figure drawing, painting, and sculpting classes. We've been fighting a lot."

"Caroline, what about your daughter? You said she had a hard time dealing with your divorce from Andrew," Jan reminded as she wiped her teary eyes.

"I'm hiding all of this," Caroline smirked as she rolled her hair up in curlers. "A few days ago, I sent Kimberly an e-mail. I'm letting her stay in Angel Grove and finish high school. She was happy about it. I know that is what she wanted and I don't want her to know that Pierre and I are having trouble. I'd talk more but I have to go to a fashion show with Pierre." Before Jan could get another word in, Caroline quickly hung up the phone.

"I can't believe this!" Jan hissed as James wrapped his arms around her. "Caroline, doesn't believe a word about what Tommy told her about Coach Schmidt. And she's putting her marriage before her own daughter. I'm so worried about my son and Kimberly."

"I know you are," James sighed. He turned to look at picture of Tommy and Kimberly sitting on the book case. "I love her just as much as you do."

* * *

The next several weeks passed by like leaves in the wind. Lt. Stone and the other police officers continued to search Kimberly and Tommy, but they didn't find anything. All of them realized that they were probably taken out of Angel Grove and they started searching for them in other cities and towns close by. Time went by slow for Tommy and Kimberly. The long days ended up becoming weeks." I wish that we never had to adapt to this new life style. We're lucky if we can bath a twice a week, most nights we sleep out in the open, we haven't had a warm meal, and we've been stuck wearing these loin cloths," Kimberly complained as they walked through the forest." How long do you think we've been out here?"

"I know we've been out here for a while," Tommy answered as he took hold of her hand. "Kim, it's my fault that we're in this position. I shouldn't have taken you outside when Coach Schmidt went outside to take that phone call."

"Tommy, I should have told someone about what was going on at gymnastics practice," Kimberly admitted when she felt the cold wind on her bare skin. "I wish that I listened to you when you tried to tell about him the first time."

Tommy began to shiver as the icy wind was cutting on his bare chest. "Kimberly, we can't worry about whose fault it is," Tommy acknowledged as they moved close together to share body heat. "We need to find a place to crash for the night."

They had been walking for what seemed liked hours. Hand in hand, the two of them walked through the darkness slowly and carefully. "We can sleep in a cave," Kimberly began as she started to shiver from the cold wind. "We will safe in them since we won't be out in open."

"Beautiful, I hope we can find a cave tonight," Tommy prayed as he watched a look of fear appear on Kimberly's face. "There have been nights that we haven't been able to find shelter."

"We can always build a warm fire," Kimberly suggested as they walked through the cold and through some fog.

Tommy was looking around to find a place to stop and rest for the night. He spotted a big coconut tree nearby and led her quickly to it. "Kim, the fog is getting to thick," Tommy acknowledged. "We're going to have to find shelter."

Kimberly's heart leap when she spotted a cave nearby. "Tommy, there's a cave!" Kimberly cried. "We won't have to sleep under this coconut tree."

The last two nights had been cold and Tommy was relieved to find a cave. "Let's go crash for the night," Tommy smiled as they walked into the cave. It was small and looked like a safe place to spend the night. Tommy laid on his back on a warm piece of cloth. "It looks like someone has been here."

"At least we don't have to sleep in dirt or a cold floor," Kimberly smiled as she laid next to Tommy. He felt her smooth and silk Carmel hair land on his chest and her arms wrap around his was waist. Tommy smiled as he felt her warm and soft skin brush up against his. His arm wrapped around her to help her feel safe and protected as she slept through the night. Kimberly smiled dreamily as she cuddled deeper into the comfort of Tommy's arms. She felt perfectly content laying in the arms of her handsome prince. "Tommy, I know this may sound weird. Even though we've been a hard situation, I've enjoyed getting to spend a lot of time with you."

"Beautiful, I've loved spending time with you too," Tommy purred.

In the corner Coach Schmidt smirked as he saw the two snuggled together. "Finally, I've found you!" He cheered as he pulled he rope and net that secretly hid under the blanket scooped Kimberly and Tommy up. The two of them tightly embraced each other and Coach Schmidt appeared with a lantern in his hand.

"Tommy, I'm scared," Kimberly whispered as she began to shake. "What are we going to do?"

"Kim, everything is going to be okay," promised Tommy and he tried to comfort her as best he could. "I love you and won't let anything happen to you."

"I've got you pink princess and your best friend too," Coach Schmidt grinned when he stood in front of them.

"Let us go!" Tommy demanded through clenched teeth.

Coach Schmidt didn't say anything but smile. He eyes quickly locked on the brown lion clothes that Kimberly and Tommy were wearing. "I'm afraid I can't do that Tommy," Coach Schmidt laughed. "Or do you go by Tarzan now? Did you abandon your old life styles?"

"It wasn't by choice," Kimberly bravely said when she saw Coach Schmidt's cold and cruel eyes. "We've been fighting for survival!"

"Have you been over eating?" insulted Coach Schmidt as soon as he noticed she had gained back weight. "You look fat!"

Tommy's face turned red from rage. His eyes locked on the man he hated most in the world. "She's weighs the amount she should," he corrected as he spits on Coach Schmidt. "And she's healthier too."

"Both of you are coming to my hide out," Coach Schmidt warned as gave them both a shot and they both passed out. He lowered the net down and drug it to his truck which was parked back a mile from the cave.


	9. Coach Schmidt's Hide Out

"It's nice to see you are awake," Coach Schmidt smiled as Kimberly and Tommy slowly began to wake up. Both looked around and noticed they were in a musty basement. The walls had several cracks and there was a huge crack in the ceiling. The room was cold as ice and Tommy and Kimberly quickly huddled together to stay warm. Both were still in their lion clothes. "Tommy, she was doing wonderful. She could have competed in the Pan Global Games."

"She was getting too skinny. Were the Pan Global games all you cared about?" Tommy asked as his teeth began to chatter. "She was supposed to be training for the Pan Global Games, not losing weight. She was not eating. One day I saw her throw her lunch in the trash."

"When she started training under me, she was fat and heavy," Coach Schmidt reminded Tommy. "Before you got involved, she was prefect."

"You caused her to be insecure about herself," Tommy grumbled. He could fell the cold air coming from the air vent above him on his bare skin. "She was not getting enough sleep and she was exercising in the middle of the night."

"I was trying to get my career back," Coach Schmidt yelled in Tommy's face. "That is something I've wanted for years. I used to be one of the best coaches. My cheating methods and over training athletes worked... until I over trained an athlete and they died."

"Is having to be the best all that mattered to you?" Tommy questioned in an angry tone.

"What goes on my gymnastic practices doesn't concern you," Coach Schmidt screamed and he turned towards Kimberly. "And you..." He slapped Kimberly across the face. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL ANY ONE WHAT WENT ON DURING PRACTICE!"

"I thought I told you never to touch her again!" Tommy yelled at Coach Schmidt. Kimberly fell in Tommy's arms after passing out. He knew they weren't safe with Coach Schmidt and they had to get out of there. "I hate you, you two faced monster."

"I'm sorry that I had to be so blunt with you," Coach Schmidt hissed as he knocked Tommy down. "How could you be so cruel? I care about her."

"In ways that I'll never understand," Tommy answered harshly.

"Please let Kimberly know I care about her," requested Coach Schmidt as he handed Tommy daffodil's.

"She's allergic to daffodil's," Tommy yelled as he threw the daffodils' in Coach Schmidt's face. "Are you trying to harm her?"

Coach Schmidt got tired off arguing with Tommy and he quickly walked up the stairs. "Tommy, you are stupid and worthless," Coach Schmidt yelled as he stood in the door frame. "No wonder you don't have very many friends. Take care of your princess because you will never see anyone else again!" Coach Schmidt slammed the door and locked it.

Tommy picked up Kimberly who was laying on the floor. Holding her close, he walked around the small room. It only had a bed, a dresser, a small table and two chairs, a small bathroom with a shower, and a TV. On broken bookcase there were some puzzles, word search books, crossword puzzle books, card games, and board games. "I'm sorry, Beautiful," Tommy apologized as tears formed in his eyes. He pulled down the covers and laid Kimberly in the nice cozy bed. She looked like she was in a peaceful slumber. "I'll be back precious, I'm going to take a shower."

* * *

Tommy stood on the old rug as he finished shaving the facial hair off his face. "That looks so much better," Tommy smiled as he looked in the mirror. It felt so good to get a warm shower with a bar of soap and can wash his hair with shampoo. His breath was finally minty fresh. "At least he left us some hygiene items down here." He put his new tooth brush on in the tooth brush holder and laid the tooth paste next to it. His eyes landed on the old worn out lion cloth that he was stuck wearing for last several weeks. Tommy put the worn-out lion cloth back.

As he was walking out of the room Kimberly walked in and quickly gave him tight hug. "Thank goodness, you're still here!" she cried. "I woke up and you weren't there. I thought Coach Schmidt took you."

"Actually, he had no intention of taking you," Tommy assured her when he gave her peck on the cheek. " He said that we aren't going to see anyone else again."

"Tommy, it's my fault that we're in this mess," Kimberly sobbed as she began to squeeze him harder. "I shouldn't have gotten involved with that coach. If I didn't our team wouldn't be struggling. I wouldn't have fought with you and I would never have lost that close relationship we once had. Now, we're having to rebuild our relationship."

"Beautiful, you never lost that close relationship with me," Tommy answered in a gentle voice and he wiped her tears with his thumbs. "In fact, this has made us closer." He wrapped his arms around her and just held her a minute and he felt her trembling.

"I love you," Kimberly whispered.

"I love you too," he replied. "Why don't you go get a warm shower, and then I cuddle with you for the rest of the night."

* * *

Kimberly stared and looked into the mirror. She was finally able to dry her hair, and use soap and shampoo, which was something that she couldn't do in ages. At last her breath finally smelled minty fresh and she was finally able to use deodorant. And she was finally able to clean her nails. "I wish I had something else to wear," Kimberly sighed when she looked at her ragged lion cloth and jungle bra. "I miss my pink clothes so much." Kneeling she put on the ugly looking outfit and walked back into the room.

"Kim, come get under the warm covers," Tommy instructed when he saw her walk out of the bathroom shivering. She crawled in bed and he quickly pulled the cover over them. Kimberly snuggled up to Tommy after he spooned her into his arms. For several minutes, all Tommy did was hold Kimberly, giving her extra warmth with is body heat. "Is this better?"

"Much," she smiled, snuggling closer to him. She loved feeling his smooth and soft bare chest brush up against her skin. "Tommy, I'm afraid we'll be here awhile."

"I know," he sighed as he held her against his chest. "Beautiful, no matter what happens, I'm going to take care of you. We'll both get through this."

* * *

Time went by even slower for Kimberly and Tommy. The clothes Coach Schmidt gave them to wear was much worse than the lion clothes. Kimberly had to wear a purple strapless bra and a purple mini skirt. Her bra showed more cleavage than the jungle bra did. All Tommy had to wear was a pair of purple shorts. When Coach Schmidt was bored, Kimberly and Tommy had to belly dance and act like mimes to entertain him. Then they were sent back down to the basement. They got their meals through a doggy door. When they didn't have to entertain Coach Schmidt, they usually snuggled up together and watched TV. It had gotten colder in the basement so they stayed under the covers.

One night, Tommy woke and he finally had an idea about how they could escape. He looked down at Kimberly who was still fast asleep in his arms. Tommy leaned over and turned the lamp on and sat up. "Tommy, why are you up at this hour?" Kimberly asked as she snuggled up next to him to get warm. "It's late and we should be sleeping."

"I finally thought of away about how we can escape," Tommy replied as he hugged her against his chest.

"It will never work," Kimberly yawned and started to rub her tired eyes.

"He won't know I'm out of the basement, "Tommy promised her when he got out of bed. "We'll manage."

"I'm not letting you go up there alone," Kimberly warned him as she grabbed her hand. "You're all I've got and don't want anything to happen to you."

"I don't plan on leaving you down here, while I go look. I'm taking you with me," Tommy smiled and he lifted her out of bed. He walked up the stairs and opened the door. "The reason, why I decided we'd do it tonight was because he couldn't open the slot, when he brought us our meal. Remember, he had to open the door? He got a phone call and said he'd put the pad lock on the door later, but never came back."

"How do you know this is a good idea?"

"When we had to stand steal like statues for two hours, Coach Schmidt was drink several bottles of beer and got drunk," he whispered as he opened the door. "He isn't his normal self and that can come to our advantage."

"What do you have in mind?" Kimberly giggled she picked up a flash light and turned it on.

"You'll see," Tommy promised as they walked up to the second floor.


	10. Finally Caught

They walked down the long dark hall and looked inside each room to find Coach Schmidt. Finally, they saw a light at the end of the hall way. Both saw Coach Schmidt stand in front of huge plant in the corner and he was talking to it. "Geoffrey, what are you doing here?" Coach Schmidt asked as he began to lose his temper.

"I came to tell you that a $5,000 reward is available to anyone who can give the police information to where Gunther Schmidt is hiding," Tommy answered as he did everything he could to keep from laughing.

"I bet this will end of in Reader's Digest," Kimberly whispered in Tommy's ear. "There is a section about people who didn't have any common sense and they did a crime."

Coach Schmidt walked over and took a seat in his rolling car, but he missed it and fell in the floor. "I'm sorry Geoffrey, I'm sick today and I've been running into walls a lot."

"Maybe you need to get your eyes test," Kimberly remarked as she helped Coach Schmidt up and he sat in the car. "I'm sure you need glasses."

"Who is this girl?" Coach Schmidt asked when he stared at the computer. "Geoffrey, do you have a girl friend?"

"Yes, this is my girlfriend," Tommy answered as he wrapped his arm around Kimberly. "She was the one that told me about the $5000 reward."

"Geoffrey, would you care to dial the number for me?" Coach Schmidt asked as he picked up a banana and held it up to his ear.

"Sure, Gunther," Tommy answered as he began to snicker. He dialed the police's number and handed Coach Schmidt the phone. "Please be sure to say that he has the two missing from Angel Grove as prisoners inside. There is a truck parked outside by the building."

"My name is Gunther, I'm calling on behalf of a $5000 reward regarding Gunther Schmidt," Coach Schmidt stated. "He is in the house that is in the Angel Grove woods. There is a truck parked outside the building. He also has the two missing teens from Angel Grove tied up inside." Coach Schmidt hung up the phone and smiled.

"Why don't you get sleep," Tommy suggested as he helped Coach Schmidt back in bed. "You'll feel better in the morning." After Coach Schmidt was in bed, Tommy and Kimberly left the room.

"Let's go back to bed," Kimberly whispered while she was rubbing her eyes. Both locked hands and walked down to the basement. Tommy closed the door behind them and they crawled back in bed.

* * *

"Wake up!"

Kimberly and Tommy sat up and noticed Coach Schmidt was standing in front of them. "What are you doing down here?" Tommy questioned when he saw Coach Schmidt's red angry face.

"I had a horrible dream last night," Coach Schmidt yelled. "Two people came into this house and called the police on me. Then they tied me up and put me in the closet."

"It was just a dream," Kimberly lied while she was trying to keep a straight face. "That's not going to happen. No one knows where we are."

"Both of you upstairs now!" Kimberly and Tommy locked hands and walked up the stairs and Coach Schmidt followed them. "Sit down!"

They quickly sat down on the floor and Tommy lifted Kimberly into his lap and held her tightly. Coach Schmidt grabbed a rope and threw a lasso around Tommy and Kimberly. As Coach Schmidt pulled the lasso tight, both could feel the rope cutting into their bare skin. He began to wrap the rope around Kimberly and Tommy. "What are you going to do to us?" Kimberly asked as she could feel Tommy struggling to get free.

"I am enjoying my victory of holding you two hostages for two months," Coach Schmidt answered with a smile on his face. "I'm sure everyone has given up on trying to find you."

"YOU'RE WRONG!" Tommy hollered as he looked at Coach Schmidt with hate. The police should've been there by now. But, where were they? Was it possible that they thought Coach Schmidt's call was just a prank? Or was it possible that they searched for hours and couldn't find Coach Schmidt's hide out? "WE WILL EVENTUALLY BE RESCUED!"

"No one knows where you are," Coach Schmidt informed him. "Face, it Tommy, you've failed at trying to get your girlfriend away from me. All you did was get caught too. You are so stupid. You should have just minded your own business and let me train her for the Pan Global Games."

"IF I DID THAT I WOULD HAVE LOST HER! WHEN SHE WAS TRAINNING UNDER YOU, IT WAS RUINING HER HEALTH!"

"Tommy, if you have any common sense, you'll shut up!"

"IF SHE MADE IT TO THE PAN GLOBAL GAMES, SHE WOULD'VE LOST HER TROPHY AND MEDALS BECAUSE OF YOUR CHEAT METHODS! I HEARD YOU SAY THAT IT HAPPENED TO SOME OF THE OTHER ATHLETES YOU TRAINNED!"

"Tommy, I'm going to warn you one last time to stop trying to argue with me!" Coach Schmidt warned as he walked over to a desk.

"Please, quit yelling at him," Kimberly begged in a worried tone. "You don't want to get him mad."

"Even your girlfriend thinks you are stupid and you failed her."

"Coach Schmidt, he hasn't failed me."

"Kimberly, how can you be so stupid?" Coach Schmidt gasped as soon he heard her assure Tommy. "I thought you were smarter than that. He was just trying to hold you back from your athletic dream."

"He was protecting from being hurt because he didn't want me to lose any of my medals because of your cheating methods," Kimberly smirked when she saw Coach Schmidt's face turn red from frustration. "And he didn't want me in bad health due to losing weight and not eating."

"SHE KNOWS THAT YOU ARE A CROOK AND WHAT CRIMES YOU HAVE COMMITTED!" Tommy stated as a big grin appeared on his face.

Before Coach Schmidt could do anything, the door was kicked open. Bulk and Skull, Lt. Stone, and the other police officers walked in. "How dumb can you be!?" Bulk laughed. "You actually called the police on yourself!" He pulled Coach Schmidt's hands behind his back and arrested him.

"I didn't call the police!" Coach Schmidt yelled with a face full of rage.

"Actually, you did," Tommy confirmed as he began to laugh. "You called them while you were drunk."

"Take him away," Lt. Stone ordered as the TV reporters came in and was filming Coach Schmidt being taken off to jail. "You've got a lot of jail time ahead of you."

* * *

 **Two Months Later**

Tommy worked his way through the crowd of people to his girlfriend. A bouquet of bright pink roses was in his hand. "Congratulations, Beautiful!" he praised as he wrapped his arms around her neck. "I knew you'd help the team defeat Stone Canyon." He handed her the pink roses.

"Tommy, did you ask her yet?" James asked as he took a picture of Tommy kissing her.

"Ask me what?" Kimberly questioned as she sniffed the pink roses.

"Dad won some tickets to the California Disneyland Resort this summer," Tommy explained as she watched Kimberly's eyes light up. "And we have an extra ticket. I'd love for you to come with us."

"I'd love to go!" she gasped as she kissed Tommy.

 **The End**

 **Sequel Coming soon!**


End file.
